Collision
by Hitman227
Summary: (Third story to Summoned and Return) River takes Spyro, Cynder, and Flame to his world to check up on his mother. But then are discovered by not only his worlds government but by Malefor's hidden goons. Now they must get back to War fang and finally end Malefor's plan before it is to late And before some one pays the ultimate price.
1. A trip home

**Hey every one. I know i said that it was going to be a while before i did this. Mainly because this has been a popular series for me. 'but I wanted to give you the first chapter just to give you something to think about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape form or in any ideology own any of the Spyro franchise. I do how ever own my own characters in this story.**

**Chapter 1: The trip home**

(Spyro)

I sat out in front of my home looking over everything. I wasn't going to be home for a while because of the trip I was about to take with my friends. It was the first time I was going to see Burns home.

There was a slight hitch in the plan though. After three days the worlds had finally collided making them one world. So we were going to have to find the land that Burn knew was his home.

My only concern was if we were going to sail there as humans or fly there as dragons then make our selves look human. It was something I had been thinking about since Burn said he wanted to go home for a bit.

I looked at my home then started walking to were Burn and the others were waiting. He said to meet him at the city gates so thats just what we will do. I was still a little worried about going but the plans were already set.

As the gates came into view I began to wonder what being a human felt like. I saw Burn as a human a few times and I still don't understand how he can walk on two legs and not be bothered by it.

As I made my way there I saw the others had beaten me there. No wonder I didn't see Cynder there when I woke up. "I see some one wanted to beat me here." I said. Cynder just laughed.

"Well I wanted to let you sleep. After all we wont be back here for a few days." Cynder said. I nodded. "Hows Winter doing Burn." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "She is doing fine. And she is um. Expecting an egg." Burn said.

I looked at him surprised. "Well I never thought you would take it that far." I said. "Oh believe me I wasn't but we sorta fell asleep one day and it sorta just happened." Burn said. I nodded.

"Anyway lets get down to why we are here." Burn said. We all nodded. He brought out the small crystal necklace's. "Keep them on your arm until we get to my home land. Then when we land we put the on." He said.

We each grabbed on and wrapped it around our arms. "You nervous about going home?" I asked. Burn shook his head. "Lets just go." He said. He took to the sky and shot towards the horizon.

(Burn)

I had been thinking a lot about what I would do. I was going home after so long. I had been turned evil then taken for a month to train. Now the world collided thanks to Malefor.

I thought about what to tell my mom after just up and leaving like that. Of course when I tell her she will get on me. She knew every thing after I came back the first time.

And it wont make it any easier when i tell her I have to go back. The worlds are in danger and I plan on protecting them. Which was no easy job the first time around any way.

I looked behind me to see the other there. I then looked down to see familier land masses. "We are close to my home." I said. I didn't feel right flying as a dragon to my home.

After all dragons didn't really exist in my world. And ever since the worlds collided the dragons couldn't help it but to explore the new regions. Which is one of the main reasons I needed to go home.

As I watched the continents go by North America came into view. I looked at my friends and pointed down wards. We immediately began to descend. And as we landed I sighed in relief.

"Ok guys time to put them on." I said. And as we did so I watched as each of my friends was made human for the first time. Cynder was changed into a girl with dark hair and wearing a black shirt, hoddie, and jeans. Her shoes were a grey color.

Flame was wearing a red shirt with black jacket with flames on it. Red pants and shoes. He had red eyes and black hair with red highlights. Now when it came to Spyro I couldn't help but be impressed. He had yellow hair with purple eyes. He had a yellow shirt with a purple jacket with yellow shoes as well.

I looked at myself and smiled. I was still wearing the same t'shirt jeans and tennis shoes I had when I left. "Well how do you all feel being human for the first time." I said.

"This feel a little strange." Cynder said. I just couldn't help but laugh. "You'll get used to it. I mean I had to get used to a dragon body." I said. The laughed. "oh we remember that all right." Flame said.

I just looked away. "Can we not remind me of that." I said. They all laughed and then nodded. I looked at the direction my home was in. "We are going to be walking a while. And no breathing you element unless you have no other choice." I said.

(Cynder)

Walking in these human bodies were so frustrating. I kept wanting to stretch my wing out only to realize there not there. I never understood how Burn could stand it.

But then again he was originally human. "Hey Burn. Was it really this irritating for you" I asked. He looked at me. "When I am human call me by my real name. And yes but I had to deal with wings and a tail." Burn said.

"Just what is your real name again?" I asked. A branch his my arm as we move on. "My real name is River. Spyro and Flame know it. I am surprised they didn't tell you." River said.

"Oh I Knew it I just forgot what it was after calling you Burn for so long." I said. We came to a park area where River stood still. "This is where is happened. The last fight with Mathias." River said.

We just looked at the area. "Come on you guys don't want to see where I used to live." River said. He walked onto a side walk and up to this box like thing. He pressed some buttons and it rang.

"Hey mom you picked up." He said. We just looked at him confused. "Yes I am fine. I am coming by with a few friends." He said. "Who's he talking to." Spyro asked. Flame and I just shrugged our shoulders in confusion. Which was odd to do.

"Yes I see whats going on. I'll explain when I get there. Ok Bye." River said . He then exited the box. "Ok my mom is at her house waiting for us to show up." River said. "Lead the way." Spyro said.

I looked around at all the buildings in confusion. Was this the world that River came from. It looked rather odd. And it had strange metal like creatures on the black path way going very fast. I took a note to ask River all these questions later.

**Author: Well there you go. Chapter one is up. Remember this is to give you a little something while I work on other projects. I wont start on this story till Blood and steel s finished.**


	2. A home surprise

**Chapter 2: A home Surprise **

(River)

We walked for a while to my home. It was a ways away from where we had landed but the walk was going to be good for the other to practice. They were going to need to get used to walking on two legs.

It was going to be rather odd for them to get used to the way things worked in my world. I mean I lived here my whole life. And coming back after being a dragon it kind of felt strange to me as well.

I sighed and looked at them. I just couldn't help but smile. I was finally getting to show my friends my world. I sighed and spoke. "You guys want to rest a bit." I said. "YES!" They all said at once.

I had to laugh. So I took them to the park and let them sit down for a while. I looked around for a bit before I noticed that people were starting to stare our way. Which kind of seemed a little odd to me.

It wasn't until two kids went of to Spyro and touched his leg that I decided to speak up. "Whats wrong with you kids. Haven't you seen an adult sitting on the grass before." I said. They looked at me.

I noticed on gulp a bit. "Sorry sir. It is just you guys look like the game characters out of the new Spyro game." They said. I immediately looked back in worry. I never told them that there life was a game. Or did I.

Either way I was worried. I went up to them and sighed. "Guys lets get going." I said. They nodded and got up. I knew I was going to have to explain the whole game thing to them when they found out.

Then after a while after it had turned dark we made it to a small town a few miles from the park. I went up to my moms house but paused. Something was telling me not to knock on the door.

I looked back and they all nodded. I knocked on the door and waited. After a while my mom answered the door. "Oh River I knew you said you were coming. But I didn't expect to see you arrive today." Mom said.

I nodded. "Can we come in mom." I said. She nodded. I looked as the others came in. "When you called I was so happy. I thought you disappeared like you did when you were a teen" Mom said.

"Well I sorta did mom." I said. She then looked at me serious. "Mom remember how u would ask me were I was and I would start crying when you asked." I said. She nodded her head.

"Well I went to the same place." I said. She looked at my friends then at me. "And where is this place." She said. I could see her about to cry. I knew why to. because were I disappeared to my brother died at.

I sighed and looked at Spyro. He nodded. "Mom this may sound crazy but I went to a world with Dragons in it." I said. She looked at me for a minute. "River I don't have patience for lies and stories any more." She said.

I got up and motioned every one to the back yard. It looked big enough so I went back there. "What ever happens don't let her run." I said. She looked at me with that this better be good look.

I grabbed my crystal necklace and took it off. And as I expected my form went from Human to Dragon in an instant. In mere seconds I was towering over mother. "I wasn't lying mom." I said

The look on her face at first was full of fear and surprise. I went back to human and she looked at me. "Mom I would like you to meet Spyro, Cynder, And Flame. Dragons from the dragon realms." I said.

She looked at me and sighed. "I knew it would have to be something as crazy as that." She said. I looked at her as she began to cry. I then hugged her. "It's ok mom. I am still me." I said.

Mom and I stopped hugging and she sighed. "That explains a lot. I guess thats were your Friends Kyle and Emily were that whole time to." Mom said. This caught me.

"Um Mom. I don't know how to say this but my friends Emily and Kyle are dead." I said. "No there not. Infact they were here yesterday the check up on me and ask if I had seen you." Mom said.

I paused for a moment and looked at her. "Mom are you sure you saw them." I said. "Well of course I am sure River. I think I would recognize your friends." Mom said. Then the door bell rang.

That must be them now. They said they would be here today." Mom said. She walked to the door and I was in the room behind her with my friends. "Who's at 'the door." Cynder asked.

"I don't know but be ready for any thing." I said. Then mom came on with two people behind her. "See I told you they aren't dead." Mom said. I just stared in shock. Because standing right there in front of me were Kyle and Emily.

"This is not possible." I said. Spyro and Cynder saw my face and asked. "Whats wrong River?" I gulped. "Thats Kyle and Emily." I said. They all looked at them and went wide eyed.

**Author: I know I said I would wait till the end of Blood and steel but I just had to. Once my mind starts something it wont stop. So here it is. Chapter 2. Sorry it is not the usual length. I have to make this quick sense I am going to be busy all this week. So please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	3. Things get bad

**Chapter 3: Things get bad.**

(Spyro)

It was impossible. We all had watched as Emily died from the hole in her chest and Kyle from being crushed by falling rocks in a cave. It didn't make sense to me at all.

I just looked at the two people standing in the front room of our friends home. "They may look like Kyle and Emily but there scent is way off from theres." Cynder said in my ear.

"What do you mean by that." I asked. "I mean they may be pretending to be River's friends from the past. I really don't think they are who they saw they are." Cynder said.

I then thought back to what Crunch and Storm said before River had returned. They had given up on there human lives and there human forms vanished permanently. I then eyed the characters with growing suspicion.

"How are you guys even alive." River said. They looked at him with growing confusion. "What are you talking about." Emily said. I could then tell it wasn't them. River may not have noticed but her voice was a little different from Storm's.

Meaning that she was indeed a fake. Something was going on that I didn't like. And I had a feeling that something was also about to happen that we would need to watch for.

I eyed them closely waiting for them to make the wrong move. "You may be right Cynder they don't sound the same." I said. Then Flame cut in. "If you guys haven't noticed River doesn't really sound the same either." Flame said.

And now that he brought it up he was right. In fact we all sounded a little different. "I guess being human tends to change just more then ones look." I said. I guess we could be wrong about.

(River)

"What do you mean what am I talking about. I saw you both die in the dragon realms." I said. "River you feeling ok. Because your not making any sense." Kyle said.

I just starred at them in shock. "I am fine but I am just a little confused is all." I said. "Well then try and get unconfused. Honestly River if we were dead we would literally be the first ones to know." Emily said.

I sighed. "Yeah sorry. I have just been having a rather strange months." I said. "Yeah about that were have you been. You've been gone a very long time. Not one from school has even seen you." Kyle said.

"Oh he was helping is with something back at our home." Spyro said. My friends looked behind me as if noticing the others for the first time. "And who are these people." Emily said.

"Well that is Flame, Cynder, And Spyro." I said. They both looked at me for a moment. "Really. You gave them video game character names." Kyle said. "Hey I could just as easily call you two Storm and Crunch." I said.

"And besides those are our real names." Cynder spoke. I could tell she was getting angry. "And speaking of which. Have you see the news lately. Its been buzzing about ships and planes disappearing and strange creatures arriving in our country." Emily said.

I looked at Spyro and the others. I was glad I came back because this was something I feared happening. "Looks like Malefor has been busy indeed." I said to Spyro and the others.

"He must really be trying to prepare for the final step in his plan." Cynder said. I nodded. "And what ever it is I don't like it." I said. "Hey every one come look at the TV." Mom screamed.

We all ran in to see a news broadcast. "GAINT DRAGONS RAMPAGING IN TOWN" Was the head line. I looked at the others and nodded. I knew coming back was a smart idea. "Flame stay here and watch over my mom." I said. He nodded.

We left the house in a hurry. "Ok there is only two of them so this should be easy." I said. "Yeah. I just don't like that they are attacking your home." Spyro said. "Malefor probably knows he can't take my worlds militaries and us on at the same time." I said.

Cynder and Spyro looked at me confused. "I'll explain later." I said. We went into the forest and took off the necklaces. Once we were back in our dragon we took to the sky.

How are we going to change back with out being spotted." Spyro said. "I don't know but we will find out." I said. WE flew straight to the town were the dragons were rampaging.

"Looks like these guys are going to be easy." Cynder said. "Alright lets go." Spyro said. And being him and all he dived down and shot a fire ball at the first while Cynder tackled the other. I dive bombed the same one as spyro and blew a fire ball as well.

It got up and it looked made. It then came at us like we made it mad. Spyro just dived bombed him again and used his tail to hit the other and make him fall to the ground.

I looked at Cynder and she had gone with ground fighting. And by the looks of things she was winning. Her opponent had a gash on his leg a cut on his chest one of the wings looked broke and its eye was closed and looked like it was bleeding.

I looked back at our foe and I went in after it fell and I landed a head but smashing it into the ground hard. I got up to see that I had done a lot of damage with that attack. I got up and Spyro came in blowing Ice over it covering it up.

As we flew up there was a flash on it and when we looked back down the dragon was gone and a human was there unconscious. "I knew that Malefor was behind this." I said.

"Yep no one else has the power to do that to humans besides him." Spyro said. We flew over to were Cynder was only to see she had finished her's off as well. "Took you long enough." She said.

I just had to laugh. "Alright lets get out of here." I said. We went into the sky again and found the forest by my house again. I picked the necklace of my claw and placed it around my neck.

Spyro and Cynder did the same. But after we turned human we got a surprise. "NO WAY!" We heard a voice say. We turned to see 3 little kids staring at us. I looked at Spyro.

"I think we just blew our secret on the first day." I said. He nodded. "I don't think we can explain this to them as an illusion." Spyro said. I laughed. But then I looked at the kids.

Something told me we were about to have the longest visit of our lives to my world then expected.


	4. Helpers

**Chapter 4: Helpers.**

(River)

We just stared at the kids waiting for them to scream and for something to happen. But they just stared at us wide eyed. "Why are they staring at us River." Spyro said.

I looked at him. "I don't know Spyro but I think our secrets out." I said. And as soon as I finished I guess they caught his name and the boy in the center spoke up. "Were. Were you guys just dragons? And did you just call him Spyro?" He asked.

'Oh great now I did it.' I thought. I looked at Cynder and Spyro. "Well they saw it so might as well tell them the truth." I said. "Ok but your to blame if we get into any trouble because of this." Cynder said.

I sighed and looked at the kids. "Yes we were just dragons. And yes that is the Spyro you are thinking of." I said. And then I pointed to Cynder. "That's Cynder and My name is Burn." I said.

The kids just looked at us all and got this look of excitment. "I can't believe it you guys are actually real." The girl said. I sighed. "Um what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be game characters." The bigger boy said.

I looked at Spyro and Cynder and they too were confused. I sighed. "To be honest I wish I was sometimes. But yeah we are real and right now our adventures have brought us here." I said.

The looks on there faces was something of pure joy. "Well we have to get going. Got to get to our base before the next attack and rest." I said. And with that we started walking to my home not knowing the kids were following.

"Care to explain what they ment about game characters." Cynder said. I looked at them. "Yeah I never told you guys but. Well there are games that sort are about you and Spyro. It follows from when Spyro found out he was a dragon to when you guys were thought to be dead. Then when I came back home it started up again with Spyro and the other worldly hero's." I said.

They looked at me like I was nuts. "I can show you when we get back to my house. I have them all accept the one showing our current adventure." I said. They seemed to b e fine with that.

We then make it to our home only then to find out we were being followed. It was known when we heard them. "I thought they lived in a cave or something not a house." A voice said.

I turned to see a bush and it was shaking. I sighed and thrusted my hand out throwing a fire ball on the bush. Then the three kids from before came out. "Great just what we needed." I said.

The kids looked at us and I sighed. "Don't you kids have parent's to go back to." I said. They all looked down said. "We um live in the orphanage in town." They said. I then caught my self and mentally cursed for my cluelessness.

"What does that mean." Cynder said. "They don't have parents." I said. Cynder then got this look in her eye. I hated when she got that look it scared me. it didn't even matter what the thought was. Chances were I was going to hate it.

(Cynder)

I admit when River told me that these kids had no family I was a little heart broken for them. But I also didn't want to do anything to rash so I pulled River aside and asked him a question.

"Maybe since they now our secret and all we can keep them with us until we go home?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking on it. "Well I guess. But only because I think that keeping them close will keep our secret safe." River said.

I smiled and then turned to look at the 3 kids. "So I talked to my friend and after a little thinking. We find it best to keep you guys with us for a bit concerning you know our secret. We can't have that getting out." I said.

The kids looked like they had just received news that shocked them. The younger spoke up first after a while. "You mean we get to hang out with you guys." The kids said. I nodded. "But I would like to know your names." I said.

"My name is Peter. This is my older brother Tomas. And this is our friend Samantha." Peter said. "Now as long as you promise not to get into any trouble I will allow you guys to stay." River said.

They nodded and looked excited. "Ok lets get back into the house. I have a feeling that Malefor's next move is coming." River said. We walked inside to see every one by the TV again. And a broad cast was playing.

"Earlier on tonight we were following a story of what looked like two Dragons rampaging in town. Well as we continued to follow the story three more of them showed up and started fighting the rampaging ones." The lady on TV said.

It then showed a image of us fighting the two crazed dragons. "It seems that after fighting ended the two rampaging ones disappeared and the three others took of into the sky. The military has been put on high alert since these three are still at large. But one thing is for sure. They saved this town and although we don't know there true motives. This city thanks them." The Tv lady said.

River got up then turned it off. "Great now not only do we have to worry about Malefor's goons coming after us. But we have my nations Military on our tails as well." River said.

"River is that a bad thing." Spyro said. "Well it is no good thing." He said. "Great more trouble" I said. "Well one thing is for sure. We have to be a lot more careful about were we change to go and fight." River said.

We nodded. "Well I think that has been enough. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another hard day." River said. Me and Spyro nodded and River showed us our rooms and we all slept for the night.

(River)

It had been a while since I saw Ignitus. But when I woke up in that all to familiar library I knew that he wanted something. "Ok this is still confusing every time I come here." I said.

"How so my young friend." A voice said. I turned to see Ignitus walking my way. "It has been a long time my friend." He said. I nodded. It has been a while. I said. "So lets get to business." I said.

He nodded. "Come we have a great deal to talk about in so little time to speak about it." He said. I nodded and we then started talking about somethings that rather surprised me.

"So your saying that those three kids are part of our war in some way." I said. He nodded. I have seen three new books appear with there names. They are to be very important when the time comes." Ignitus said.

I nodded. "Ok then I guess we have some little helpers then." I said. I then felt myself start to wake. "Far well my friend I hope to see you very soon." Ignitus said then I felt myself wake up.


	5. Truth and caught

**Chapter 5: Truth and caught.**

(River)

After every one was up I decided to relay to every one what I was told. But going down stairs I wasn't expecting there to be any kind of trouble or what I was about to see for that matter.

I made it down stairs and almost got panned by a pan. I looked in the direction it came from and I could hear arguing. "You really think it is always your problem your pain. Your not the only one hurting Spyro!" I knew it was Cynder.

I went into the kitchen to see Flame and Spyro trying to calm Cynder down. I am glad that my mom is a heavy sleeper at this point. "Listen I didn't mean it that way. I only ment that since I am the purple dragon that Malefor and I needed to fight alone. I don't want you getting hurt!" Spyro said.

Cynder looked ready to breath her element. "Your not the only one he is targeting Spyro. You know very well your not the only legend in this room. And until you start acting like we are all apart of this don't even talk to me." Cynder said.

She started walking to my back yard and I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. "Cynder were are you" "Don't even talk to me River. I need time alone." Cynder said.

She went into my back yard and ripped the Crystal off and took of into the sky. I sighed. I looked at Spyro and Flame. "Ok you both better start explaining what the heck just happened. And what did Cynder mean when she said the legend thing" I said.

Spyro looked to ground. "Well I said that it was probably best she went home and that I should take on Malefor alone." Spyro said. I looked at him. "Well now I under stand why she is mad but you didn't answer my other question." I said.

Both Flame and Spyro looked at each other. "Um I don't know if we should tell you." Flame said. "You either spill pr find a knew place to sleep" I said. I sat down on a chair and waited.

"Well ok. You see when you after about a year after you left. Ignitus contacted us all. The first legend about the purple dragon of fate had passed. But when he said he found a set meaning two knew legends portraying to your friends and you well." Flame said.

"What were they?" I said. "One was about 4 hero's from another world which has already happened. And the other was about how a returning hero and Spyro are to face the armies of darkness and end the never ending struggle." Flame said.

"We thought it ment finishing off the rest of Malefor's armies not Malefor himself." Spyro said. I was happy I was seated. "So your telling me that since I returned after three years I have to help Spyro fight." I said.

They both nodded. "Guys you need to apologize to Cynder. Because I know for a fact that it is going to take all of us to defeat Malefor. Not just me and Spyro. Besides I don't really believe in legends." I said.

They just looked at me. I sighed. "Look just wait until Cynder gets back and say your sorry. After all it took both of you to put Malefor down last time and it is going to take a lot to put him down again." I said.

I went to the front and left them to wait until Cynder came back so they could talk to her. But it is easy to say that she never did come home that day. And I wasn't happy about the reason why either.

As soon as night came around a news report came on. We were all watching this one too. "After several people were left with questions about those Dragons that saved the town from the rampaging two. Authorities have worked tirelessly to find one. And after almost 2 days they have managed to capture the dark dragon. Nothing is known about were the other two are but rest assured we can be sure they will be found."

I looked at Spyro and Flame. "I knew when she threw the crystal off she was mad but I didn't think about this." I said. I went out side and so did Spyro and Flame. "You guys ready." I said. They both nodded. They took off there crystals and they became there dragons.

Then before I could Kyle and Emily came into the back yard. I didn't even now there were at my house that day. Then again I didn't even see them until I pulled my crystal off turning me into a dragon as well.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a voice say. We looked down to see them staring. "I will explain later but right now we need to go save Cynder." I said. We took off into the sky to go and find her.

"Do we even know where she will be taken." Spyro said worried. I nodded. "There is only one place big enough to hold her. The air force base by the beach." I said. I turned in that direction and they followed me.

(Cynder)

it didn't take long for me to regret not going straight back home. I was trapped in an unknown location after being knocked out. I kept trying to move but something was keeping me from doing so.

I had to look around with my head to see what was holding me. And it looked like I was held in position by some kind of chains. I didn't now how they were strong enough to hold me but they were.

I just struggled trying to get free. "Sir it seems to be awake and trying to move" A voice said. I turned to look were it came from not seeing any thing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing.

I listened again for any more noise. "So this is what a dragon look like up close. Hard to believe that they actually exist." Said a strange man. I then was blinded by some kind of light.

Right in front of me stood a man in some kind of green clothing. "This thing is going to make a valuable pet someday." He said. "I AM NO ONE'S PET YOU MISERABLE HUMAN" I said angry.

"My my and you can speak our language to. This will make things much easier. Why don't you save me the trouble and tell me were your other friends are." He said. I snorted at him.

"Like I will tell you anything." I said. I tried to move again. He just laughed. "Keep trying to move. These chains won't break. They were designed for you kind after the very first one appeared. My brother Mathias was to thank for that." He said.

I snarled at him. "YOUR BROTHER WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MANY LOST LIFE"S INCLUDING BURN'S BROTHER" I yelled. "Ah yes. The last thing he told me about was the human turned dragon. Oh he will be a very good soldier to have once I catch him." He said.

"I am sorry who's catching who now." A voice said. The man turned to see 3 humans walking into the room. "Get better security next time you trash. Now be a good boy and release Cynder before I do to you what I did to Mathias." River said.

**Author: I know this story is going well for some of you. And I am happy that you are all taking an interest into it. This is really the greatest story series I have ever had the pleasure of working on. I am just going to ask this thou. I am having some trouble coming up with chapter 7 an would very much like your input on it. Please if you have any ideas let me know after I do chapter 6. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

(River)

To be honest being tough and hard to a person is something I didn't want to do. I especially didn't want to kill another human after what happened with Mathias. And to learn that the general and he were brothers brought back all that anger.

"so are you going to cooperate or are we going to have to do this the hard way." I said. I had my old sword with me. The same one I used to fight Mathias with. "You have some nerve coming here kid!" the General yelled.

I quickly drew the sword and placed it to his neck. "Look I am not to happy right now. There are dragons attacking my home world and you have my friend chained up. To make it worse your the brother of that Murderer Mathias." I said.

"So cute the crap. I don't want to have to kill you as well." I said. I looked at Spyro and Flame. "Go am free Cynder. I can handle this guy." I said. "Right goo luck Burn." Flame said.

The general then laughed. "So you really are the punk that took down my brother." He said. I pressed the blade closer. "Think very carefully about your next move General. I may get in trouble but I wont hesitate to take off your head." I said.

"tough talk for a guy who killed others when he was little. I am impressed." The general said. I then head a sabor be drown then jumped back as he swung. "These things aren't just for decoration you know." He said.

"Are you sure you want to do this. Your brother made the same mistake of fighting me." I said. "Who do you think taught him how to fight. Believe me. Your gonna be the one losing today." The general said.

I charged and we clashed with both blades. "Very good form kid. I see you have kept your skills up from so long ago." He said. I pushed him back and swung at his side only to have him to block.

"Well considering I was self taught. That sounds like a complement to me." I said. "Oh but your still not good enough." he said. He swung slashing me back and then lands a cut on my hip.

I scream and hold my side feeling the blood come from my side. "Care to try your luck Burn." The general said. I didn't now it but at the time I let out a growl and charged him.

(Spyro)

It was crazy as soon as we tried to go free Cynder. When we reached her these guards got in our way and we had to use our elements to get ride of them. It was strange shooting flames out of my hand rather then my mouth like usual.

"I guess this is what River delt with when he was stuck here all those years." I yelled. "Yeah I guess so." Flame said. Two men then jumped in front of us and I kicked one in between the legs. For some reason he seemed extremely hurt buy that.

He fell to the ground holding the spot I kicked. I looked up to see another guy fly to the wall. I looked to see that Flame had yanked off his necklace. "I can hold them. Just get Cynder out of her prison." Flame said.

I nodded and ran to Cynder. But I didn't make it far before a few more showed up. "Do you guys ever give up." I said. The came at me but I kept side stepping and hitting them with the fire from my hands.

"Careful you fools these are not just normal human beings." I heard some one yell. I laughed. I grabbed a guy by the arm and threw him into the wall. "Stay down if you know whats good for you." I said.

I looked back to see if the others were holding. Flame was keeping the other guards at bay and River was still fighting the General with the same skill as he did so long ago.

"You going to watch the action or are you going to get me out of here Spyro." Cynder said. I turned to her and nodded. I went to the control and I was Immediately confused. I didn't know how to work this thing.

"Cynder you have any clue on how they worked this." I said. "No just try something until it works." Cynder said. I nodded and looked at all the things on the control board. I then pulled two switches.

Some of the chains restricting Cynder came off and she was able to fight with here tail and breath to keep the on coming guards off of me. "Care to keep going or do I have to try and break these." Cynder said.

I nodded and stared at the controls again. But then a scream rang out in the room. I looked up to see River holding his shoulder. "KEEP GOING DON"T WORRY ABOUT ME!" River yelled.

I nodded and continued to work the controls. After a while I managed to get every thing off of Cynder. Minus the few mistakes I had made prior to getting her released from her prison.

She bent down to look at me. "Um look Cynder I am sorry for what I said back at the house." I said. She just nuzzled the size of my head. "I forgive you Spyro." She said. "Um I hate to ruin the reunion but you think we can go help our friend now." flame said.

I nodded and we ran to help him. But the only problem was the number of people that kept getting in our way. "Get threw these guys fast." I said.

(River)

It wasn't going so well. I had several cuts and scraps on me and this guy wasn't touched. "I thought you said you were going to take my head." The General said. I kept breathing hard.

I held my shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. I have never had this much trouble fighting with a blade before. This guy was seriously well trained to go up against me like this.

If it kept going this way. I was going to have to go into my dragon form just to fight him. And I didn't want to do that. I wanted to take this guy with my own strength and send him packing.

"You weren't lying when you said you were good. I'll give you that. But your brother made the same mistake of underestimating me." I said. But then the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground with a sabor pointed at my face.

"Kid I am going to enjoy breaking you. Once I am done with you. Your going to be a perfect soldier for me to use." He said but then he was flown against a stack of crates. I looked up to see Spyro in his original form.

"About time." I said. I then climbed onto his back and looked at the General. "Next time you fight us General think about who you are fighting. Because next time. I promise you. You will end up like you brother." I said.

Spyro and the rest then walked out and took off to the sky. I looked at our group while lying on Spyro's back. "River are you ok." Cynder asked. I smiled. "fine just fine." I said. I then closed my eyes falling unconscious.

(Shadow)

I knelt at my master waiting for his order. "Go to the human lands. And find Spyro and his band. I want you to kill that traitor Burn and Cynder right in front of Spyro. Then bring him to me so I can break him and make him our newest Dark dragon." Master Malefor said.

"As you wish Master." I said. I left and went out side. As soon as the sun hit my face I blinked to see again. I looked at my Ape guards. "Get me my three strongest dark dragon warriors. I want to be able to leave for the human lands with number." I said.

I walked to a pond and bent down to take a drink. But before I did I saw the Scar across my eye. Master had punished me for that Prisoners escape which lead to War fang finding out a lot about our planes.

I slashed my claws across the water angry. "Sir you called for us." A voice said. I turned to see three Dark dragons in front of me. There was Dark tail, Leather wing, and Ruby. I called her that because the color of her eyes.

"Yes. You three are to come with me to the human lands. We are going to find those troublesome dragons and kill Burn and Cynder. Then Bring Spyro to the master so he can make him a Dark dragon." I said.

They nodded and we took off to the sky. 'Look out old friend. I am coming to finish the job' I thought. I was finally going to get back at those two for causing me so much pain. But I was going to be sure to get answers from Burn before I killed him.

**Author: Well I hope you like this chapter. Doing two in one day is hard work enough. I had to do this so I could catch up on all the time I missed. Oh and the next mother Ninetails chapter should be up tomorrow after noon. My sister sent me the next chapter and I will get working on it as fast as I can. so with that Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	7. Trouble

**Chapter 7: Trouble**

(River)

I had no idea how long I was out cold. All I know is that I was wrapped in bandage's when I woke up in my bed in my room up stairs. It made me mad to know that Mathias still had some influence in this world even after his death.

And to make matters worse his brother was a general in the U.S forces. Which ment when he dies they were going to be looking for the person who took him down. And that future wasn't one I wanted.

I got up and went down stairs to see every one sitting on the couch watching my Tv. The 3 kids were in my old room playing my old console. I did notice that Spyro was holding a very particular game case.

"I see you were worried about me." I said coming into the front room. They all shot up seeing me. "River your up." Flame said. I laughed. "It takes more then that to take me out of the game." I said.

I then looked at Spyro and saw the exact case he was holding. It was the one that surprised me when I came home the first time. It was the Spyro and the other worldly hero's one.

"I see that you believe me now when I say that I knew about you guys way in advance." I said. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that your ok." Spyro said. I nodded and laughed.

I then looked at every one in concern. "Look I know that what happened has you all worried. But I am fine and I wont stop until Malefor is defeated. I promise you guys that." I said.

They looked at me and smiled. "Any way I have something to tell you guys. It's about the kids. I tried to tell you earlier but you know." I said. They nodded and listened.

"The basic run down is. Ignitus came to me in a dream. He explained that those kids are to help us not only in my world but yours as well. So they have to come with us when we leave." I said.

They looked a little surprised. "But they aren't dragons. They wont last if they come with us." Flame said. I nodded. "I know but if Ignitus says they come then we can't say no." I said. Spyro nodded.

"River's right. Ignitus has kept us going in the right direction in the past. So if he says these kids are to come and help then they come." Spyro said. I nodded and sighed.

But sadly we didn't have the time to relax. Because as soon as I sighed the TV went to an emergency signal. Kyle and emily called us in. When we saw it I just about caught my breath.

It was Shadow and three other dark dragons. "This is bad. Malefor must really be after us if he sends Shadow." I said. "We can't take them. It took two of us just two free you River" Cynder said.

I sighed then looked at Emily and Kyle. "Be right back." I said. I ran u to my room and pulled open my drawer. Inside was what Ignitus told me what was exactly there.

See not only did he tell me about the kids. But he gave me two other Crystals for Kyle and Emily. It was only going to give them there dragons forms back not there memories.

The only problem was they were only going to be able to use them in our world. They were still dead in the dragon realms. So coming back was an impossibility. I sighed and brought them down with me.

When I got back down stairs I went up to them. "These will only work on our world." I said handing them the crystals. Spyro,Flame, And Cynder's eyes widened. "River those can't be can they." Cynder said.

I nodded. "Ignitus said they were for them. But they still can't return. No for a long time any way." I said. "What will they do?" Kyle asked. "They will make you dragons as well. But only to help us fight these guys." I said.

They nodded. "I hope you trust me enough." I said. They nodded again. "We trust you after all we have been friends since high school." Emily said. I nodded and brought them to the back yard.

"They will only work when you put them on. For us it is when we take them off." I said. They went into the center of my back yard and they put the necklace's on. And right away there was a flash and there were two dragons before us.

"Lets do it right ok guys." I said. Me And the others took off our necklace's and We were back in our dragon body's. "shadow wont be easy but I think we can manage." I said. We then took off.

Spyro looked at me. "I think me and you should take on Shadow. Since he was your friend we should try and free him." Spyro said. I nodded. "It seems like it would be the right way to go about it." I said.

We flew until we hit the city. "SHOW YOUR SELF BURN!" Shadow yelled. We could see military personal fighting them. But being what I was now. I knew that bullets and tanks wouldn't do anything but make them angry.

Dark dragons are tougher then normal ones so it takes a lot of strength just to beat one. Me, Spyro, Cynder, Flame and my friends landed in front of them. "The names not Burn here Shadow." I said.

He looked up at me with his three goons. They then came at us. That quick. No warning no time to talk. They just came straight at us. Me and Spyro let them fight with our friends while we went for Shadow.

"So this is were we have come is it. Me against two of our worlds best hero's." Shadow said. I laughed. "This is my world Shadow. This is not the Dragon realms. I wont let Malefor sink his teeth into my home." I said.

Shadow laughed. "You of all people should know why he did it. After all he didn't want your kind interfering so what better way then to combine." Shadow said. He was right I knew what was going to eventually happen.

"Spyro there's a reason our worlds are separate. Humans can't live in the dragon realms. Mathias and his goons were able to because they were invading it not combining. If we don't stop Malefor soon. My kind. Humans wont exist any more." I said.

Spyro looked confused. "He is trying to turn the whole human population into Dragons you idiot's. That way his army can grow and he can fight you on equal terms." Shadow said.

We both looked at him. I knew that was the plan. But I also knew that it was going over the line. It would mean every thing I was fighting for to protect would have been for nothing.

"Lets finish this quick. I need to fight your master next." I said. Spyro looked at me an I nodded. "Shadow you fall today." I said. Then me and Spyro charged at him and he at us. This was going to be the hardest fight ever.

**Author: Well there you go. This is chapter 7. Chapter 8 is coming soon I just need to finish the mother ninetails chapter for my sister. I am getting one chapter a week from her now. It seems she is having trouble making the chapters for her story. But yeah I am leaving this story here for now. I will post the next chapter soon. I hope you like my story so far. I am trying to keep it moving and exciting for you all. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pull Flare off of Frost right now. They are getting excited about there up coming story. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	8. City of darkness

**Chapter 8: City of darkness**

(Spyro)

Fighting one of river's friends from his world was not going to easy. He had been trapped in that dark dragon for so long I wasn't even sure that we were going to be able to get him out

Me and River were charging his once friend and all the while I was trying to think of a way to get river's friend back to normal. The only thing I could possibly see was beating him.

I was sure that winning a fight against Shadow would bring his friend back to his senses but I was also worried about how bad River's town could get damaged by this attack

I was so deep in thought at this point that I didn't notice that River had gotten into the fight against shadow. I broke out of my daze and flew at shadow blowing a fire ball his way.

He managed to push River in it's path instead. The blast hit him dead on sending him into a building as he called it making it fall along with him. I was about to go to him when he got out of what used to be the huge building.

He flew straight towards shadow. I could see the anger and fear in his eyes. He didn't want to lose one of his friends here so he was trying his hardest to beat him with out fatally hurting him.

Which I understood. I once again flew at Shadow and blasted a stream of fire his way. It hit his back making him stutter. This gave river Time to use his tail and whack him hard.

As he did so he managed to land a nasty cut down shadows side. After the hit shadow used his claws on river and got his back. I flew at him and used my tail on his side as well.

I managed to put another deep cut on his shoulder area. Shadow screamed in rage. I knew he was angry at this point. He charged my way and blew this dark stream of some kind of dark fire my way.

I flew out of the way and landed on the ground at the park. I looked around and saw the destruction caused by this fight. I took off into the sky and watched as River screamed in pain as shadow smashed one of hid wings.

"You are no challenge for me. It is time for you to die you worthless traitor." Shadow screamed. I flew at full speed smashing into shadow and sending him into another building making it fall over on top of him.

"Sorry shadow but I don't intend on letting you end my friends life." I said. He stood up out of the rubble. He looked very angry. He had a bent wing and his back left leg was badly damaged.

(River)

I couldn't really see any thing from the fact that tears were coming out my eyes from the pain I was facing. Shadow had managed to snap my wing from one of his attacks. It was going to take a while for that to heal.

I looked and saw that Spyro and Shadow were facing off. I heard a scream and turned to see one of the dark Dragons fall down unconscious and turn back into a human.

But my friend Kyle was also out cold on the ground in his human as well. I slowly walked that way and moved him. I know I was leaving Spyro to fight for his life for a moment.

But saving a life or two takes priority over your own. I set both of them down in the park away from the madness and went back to fight Shadow. But on my way I was looking at the city and it was in total ruin.

Some buildings were gone while others were half gone. I could see buildings damaged and others completely untouched which was great. But looking around the city was almost completely destroyed.

Looking around I couldn't help but tear up. I had grown up in florida and the city I lived in was practically gone from one fight that shouldn't be taking place here in the first place.

If this was Malefor's intention then it was going bad. The city looked like a city of darkness and fear. I stopped when I made it back to the fight and saw that Spyro and Shadow had come to a stand still.

They both had many cuts and scrapes all over. Shadow seemed to have a slight advantage over Spyro. "Your not going to win alone you welp." Shadow said. "Who said he was alone." I said.

I walked beside Spyro who immediately perked up. "What took you." Spyro said. "Sorry Not being able to fly and carrying two passed out humans to safety takes a while." I said.

I looked at Shadow. "Spyro sit the rest of this out." I said. HE looked at me like I was nuts. But I was going to try something and if it worked Shadow would be beaten. If not well then there was about to be a return of Scorch.

I walked up and I could feel my anger and hate for this monster for what he did. I had been controlling it keeping it at bay since my return. But it seemed like it was the only chance we had at winning.

"Spyro go help the others you don't want to see this." I said. And as I said this my scales started going extremely dark red. He turned and went to help them. But I could see the look of concern.

But it was to late to stop. I felt it go threw me then every thing went black. But then it came back but I could feel my strength had increased. "A risky move you have pulled Burn. Or should I say Scorch" Shadow said.

I just laughed. "A name fitting for a fire dragon turned dark. But I am sorry to say your old partner has no control over me any more." I said. He looked at me shocked. Heck I was even shocked my self. I was controlling the darkness for some reason. which might I add has never been successfully done.

I then charged at him and he charged at me. But I moved slightly and used my claws and managed to strike a deep blow on his shoulder. I then for som reason Brought my jaw down straight ob his neck.

I pinned him to the ground and started crushing his neck and back. He got up and flung me off and I landed a bit aways. I got up and tackled Shadow into another building.

I thought it was over but he got up. It was time I tried something really dangerous. I let my self black out and wait for the fighting to end.

(Cynder)

**2 hours later**

I had never seen a fight that looked so dangerous before. I was surprised when they both came to equal blows and both ended up falling to the ground. But what shocked my was the fact that River was controlling the darkness and came back as himself.

It was something that was to never be attempted but he did it. It also succeeded in bringing back 3 people from Malefor's clutches. The only problem was one of the dark dragons managed to escape.

He escaped because every one was to tired to continue fighting. But he was out numbered and would have lost. We went over to River who was lying unconscious along with that evil pain shadow.

"Wake up buddy this is no time to be sleeping." Flame said. He woke up and looked around. "Please tell me that it is over." River said. We all nodded. Then we turned to see shadow shrinking. It kept going until there was a black dragon our same size lying there on the ground.

"I think we just saved your friend Corbin" I said. He nodded. "Take necklace from Kyle and place it on his neck. He should return to normal" River said. He placed his on and as soon as he was human he passed out. I caught him on my neck.

We put the necklace on Corbin and we took flight back to River's house. But as we flew we looked at the damage done by the fight. The city was almost destroyed by our fighting.

"Well now all thats left is to take the fight to Malefor." Spyro said. I nodded. And as we flew back to the house I sighed thinking that this was all going to be over real soon.

**Author: Hey here is the chapter. sorry for not posting for a while. I have been trying to get more ideas. And I have also been working on Evans unexpected adventure. I have worked so hard at school as well. And I am sorry if chapters come out slower. I smashed my fingers in a car door so the chapters may come a bit slower. So please leave a a comment or review on here and on Evans unexpected adventure.**


	9. A friend wakes

**Chapter 9: A friend wakes.**

(Flame)

We had made it back to the house safe and sound. River was still out cold and so was his friend. It had been a long time since he was back to normal. He had been under the dark Masters control for a long time.

We weren't even sure weather or not he was really going to be himself anymore. After all Malefor had control over Corbin for months. Way longer then he had any one else under his control. Well except for Cynder.

I sighed and sat down on one of the many chairs in his house. We had taken down few of Malefor's pesky dragons in only a short time. And we managed to free River's friend. But the cost was probably way to great if i have a say.

Now River as well as Corbin were bed ridden. And I couldn't really do any thing but wait and hope they would wake up. Spyro was going nits walking back and fourth by the doors waiting for them to wake up.

That was the thing about Spyro. He was an extremely loyal friend no matter what happened he would want to make sure his friends were ok. I just sat there thinking that this could have been possibly avoided.

Cynder sat next to me. "You feeling ok Flame." She said. I nodded. "I am just thinking about what is coming. We had trouble facing these 4 dark dragons alone. And our city is going up against and army of them." I said.

"I know and it doesn't look like things will be easy. But Flame we have to at least try and protect our home. As long as we try and keep fighting we can win the fight against Malefor once and for all." Cynder said.

I looked at her. "Cynder we might have just lost a friend trying to free some one he has known from Malefor's grasp. But at what cost. He is not waking up and is lying helpless." I said.

"Flame he made the choices by himself. It wasn't our fault that he is in this problem." Cynder said. She got up and went to go talk to spyro. I then remembered how I met this kid. I know I said that I had no regrets but now I do.

We could have avoided this part of the war if we just had found Spyro and Cynder on our own. We could have avoided seeing good friends die and other getting hurt beyond the point of helping.

After a while the door next to River's room and out came his mom with none other then Corbin right next to her. We all got tense and looked at him. "Hey guys sorry I was gone so long." Corbin said.

Next thing I saw was Spyro hit him across the face. "Thats for not telling us what was going on when it started." Spyro said. "SPYRO!" I heard Cynder yell. Then spyro bent down and he then helped him up and hugged him. "And thats for being ok." Spyro said.

Corbin looked at us. "So I take it that I was under for a rather long time then." Corbin said. We nodded. "Malefor had you for a few months." I said. I still didn't think Corbin was freed yet. Something told me that he had something inside of him that was ready to fight.

"Where is River I thought he would be here to see me freed." Corbin said. Spyro looked down in concern. I went to the other door and opened it. "Come and look." I said. I lead him in to see his friends state.

"What happened?" He asked seeing it. River had bandages on his left arm and left leg. He had one around his head covering his hair and you could tell there was some around his torso. He was also breathing steadily for now.

"He was hurt real badly after rescuing you. Shadow put up a hard fight. Almost snapped one of his wings completely off." I said. Corbin looked at the mess that was River on the bed. "Is he going to be able to walk when he wakes." Corbin asked.

"Well that crystal around his neck is also helping him heal right now so we will find out as soon as he wakes up from what is happening. But Corbin he is going to be fine I hope." I said.

We walked out and I shut the door and went to the room I used down stairs. I needed some time to myself so I could think. I didn't want the others to see that I was taking this rather hard more then I should have been.

(Spyro)

"Spyro calm down. River is going to be fine. He has been threw worse then this." Cynder said. "I know but I can't help but feel I could have done more. If I was fast enough Shadow might not have almost killed him." I said.

I had been thinking about that fight over and over again. River was so badly hurt that even during the next day he wouldn't even wake up. His friend did but not him. I knew for a fact that there was more I could have done to help in the fight with shadow.

Now River was laid up in bed and not waking up. I knew it was a bad idea to come but we needed to and now I was paying for it. "This is my fault. I wasn't able to beat Shadow and now River is hurt." I said.

"Spyro there was nothing in that fight that could have been your fault. Shadow was a strong opponent. I am surprised that your not out cold with River." Cynder said. "Thats because he took that blast that would have done it." I said.

Cynder looked at me. "So he did what he thought was right and protected his friend from any further harm. Spyro it's not your fault." Cynder said. And I knew she was right but I couldn't help it.

River was a very good friend to us. He even went looking for us when he wasn't even apart of our world. It really ment a lot. And now the friend who went to find us is now in a injured state that not even we are sure if he will come out off alive.

I sat down and looked at the door. "Cynder I'll be down stairs in a minute I just want a few minutes to myself before we turn in for the night." I said. "Of course Spyro. But don't take to long. I will come after you if ya do" Cynder said.

I sat on the chair and looked at the wall thinking about what had happened. I didn't know it but I sat there for so long I actually did fall asleep there. I know because I woke uo the next day and there was a blanket around me.

I looked up to see River's door wide open and some one was in the room with him. "HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled. I was about to grab her when she looked at me. "Winter!" I said. "Hello Spyro it's been a while since I saw you guys." Winter said.

"But what are you doing here." I said. "Terrador sent me. I came to take you guys back. Malefor has made his move." Winter said. "But we can't go Winter. River is still not well he is still out cold." I said.

"Excuse me but if this conversation is about me. I would very much like to be involved." A voice said. I looked at the bed to see River awake and sitting up. I don't know why but I hugged him right then and there.

"Spyro you mind your kind of hurting me." River said. I let go. "Sorry dude it's just you have been out for almost 2 days now." I said. He looked at me and sighed. "I figured I would be out a while. I did use my dark side after all." River said.

This surprised both me and Winter. "YOU USED THE DARK SIDE OF YOURSELF!" I yelled. "Yes and it worked." River said. He got up out of bed but it looked like it hurt." And I am guessing that since Winter is here my time home is over." River said. We nodded.

**Author: Well there we have it. Sorry it has been a while since my last update. I have had a lot going for me lately. And I decided that it's almost high time for me to step up my game a little bit. So starting in 2 days. I will open up to any ideas of stories or collabs with other writers. I have been on here long enough to know that I need to expand more. Now I hope you like the story please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	10. Trip back to warfang

**Chapter 10: The trip back to Warfang**

(Winter)

The thing about being back in the human world after so long is that the fact that I was not used to a human body any more. I was an adult dragon now that was about to be a mom with the two eggs I have back home.

I know it was supposed to be one. But I had laid another one while Burn was gone. A day after he left to be exact. And now I come back to my world to get them only to see Burn lying in bed hurt.

It really hurt me. But when he got up and spoke my heart just sore to the sky. "We need to get ready. We have to leave now." I said. "Wait what is the reason we need to leave?" Spyro said.

"Malefor has started his war again. He started as soon as Shadow Vanished from our world." I said. I heard Burn sigh. "Spyro get Corbin tell him he's got to be a dragon again but this time with hid own control." Burn said.

I looked at him and when Spyro left I just looked at him. "So Corbin was Shadow right." I said. Burn nodded. "Shadow's the whole reason I am even in this state. That and my dragon form has a snapped wing and a broken leg." Burn said.

I went up to his side and kissed him. "Burn. Your still a hero for freeing your friend and After this is far over with you'll still be a hero to me." I said. He looked at me and I swear I was blushing.

"Ok Winter if we need to go I'll go. But If I can't take the strain it's up to you guys to get me there." Burn said. I hugged him. "I am just happy your ok. I would be a wreck if something happen to you." I said.

I felt him calm. "Look Winter I want to say this now. But if worse comes to worse and I end up being a casualty. Promise me you'll take care of the kids." Burn said. I sighed. "I will but your not going to die. Your going to see our kids hatch into the dragon worlds." I said.

He got out of bed and it looked like it hurt him. "Lets get out side" Burn said. I helped him down stairs. As we got dow stairs I saw every one look up. I then saw 3 kids sitting on the floor. "Let me sit." Burn said.

I set him down. "Look you three. I hate to say this but your not staying here. We have to take you with us. The Chronicler has made it clear that you are part of this so are you ready for this." Burn said.

I looked down and saw the kids eyes light up. "Alright lets go." Flame said. We walked to the front yard only to see a jeep there and four men in the front yard. Every one got in front of me and Burn.

(Cynder)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I said. I didn't plan on seeing this worlds general again. Not after what he tried to do. "I just wanna talk" He said. "Why should we listen. You nearly killed us when it came time for my friends to rescue me." I said.

"I know your going back home and I want you to do something for me. Please." He said. Spyro looked at him. "By the look on your face I can tell you lost some one close to you." Burn said.

He nodded. "My wife was taken the day after our fight. I scent out 5 fighter jets to stop what took her. Only 2 came back." He said. I could see the pain in his eyes at losing his partner.

"I'll find her. As long as you promise to no longer threaten us." Burn said. "You have a deal boy just please bring my Wife home." He said. We went to the street and too off the necklace's going back to our true forms.

I looked to see River kept his on and was riding on winter. "He doesn't feel well enough yet." Winter said. I nodded and lunched into the Air with Peter's older brother on my back.

As we were in the air I looked back to see Peter on Flames back and Samantha on Spyro's. We were heading back to warfang with he clear thought that it was time to take down Malefor.

It had been a long time since this started and ever since we started this trip back to Burn's home thing went crazy. I don't know how many times he has been put to bed with bandaging around his body.

We flew over so many locations as I was thinking about all of this. I didn't notice when we were over our home. We landed and the land around us looked horrible.

Winter was right in saying that Malefor was on the move. Every were I looked I saw tree's that were burnt down and I saw dead animals from feeding. And judging by the amount Malefor had a lot heading for WarFang.

(Burn)

As soon as we landed I got down and had a good look around. "Winter you weren't lying were you." I said. "No I wasn't. Malefor is on the move for WarFang. And he hasn't stopped." Winter said.

I sighed. I grabbed my necklace and waited as I changed into my real dragon form. "Oh it feels good to be able to stretch again." I said. Winter came beside me and nuzzled me. "I missed seeing this part of you" Winter said.

I sighed and looked at her. "I know and I promise I wont be leaving again any time soon." I said. I walked forward. looking around. I wasn't going to let malefor win not ever.

What I was seeing was the exact opposite of what we all tried to do. What I was seeing was destruction not protection. Every thing was either charred or still on fire. Yeah after a ways every thing looked fine but there was a long stretch of destruction on this path.

We walked on for a while I looked behind me to see that the three kids were asleep on Flames back. "What can these kids do here Burn? They are human not dragons they wont last long ." Winter said.

"Ignitus said they were important. And Corbin how you feeling?" I said looking on my back. "I am doing fine just trying to get a good look at every thing. It looks like a number has been done to this place." Corbin said.

And he was right this place looked like some one had taken a blow torch to it. I sighed. "Wow I can't believe we are actually here!" Peter was saying. His older brother had to come him down.

It also surprised me that they had woken up so suddenly. I began to laugh thou. I know there excitment. When I first came here I couldn't believe it. It was to good to be real.

"Yep this is the dragon realms. It usually doesn't look so war torn but thats only because Malefor is back." I said. "So I take it that means the part about Spyro and Cynder dying hasn't happened yet then." Samantha said.

I looked back at her. "Actually that did happen. But instead of dying they just weren't there. I found Cynder trapped in a cave and Spyro well he found us. I don't really know where he was." I said.

It was my job back then to find Spyro and Cynder. And when my job was done I ended up in a war with Mathias. It's funny really. I never would think I would look back on that and smile but here I am doing exactly that.

I looked up and stopped. What I saw next did not look well. I saw a village burning. And the worst part was it was still under attack. "Looks like we are needed early. I said. "Right I guess we are back in action then." Winter said.

I looked at Spyro. "You ready for another fight. Because I count 4 dark dragons." I said. He smiled. "They may have been hard in your world. But in my home this will be easy." Spyro said.

I laughed. He was still so head strong and confident. "Well so much for our peaceful return home." I said smiling. I turned and started flying with Spyro towards the fighting.


End file.
